<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plastic lips by lothya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614479">Plastic lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothya/pseuds/lothya'>lothya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, Deviant!Connor, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Lemon, Meet Kamski Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Porn with Feelings, submissive Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothya/pseuds/lothya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Hank and Connor fail to get any useful information from Kamski they try another contact, which leads them to you.<br/>You didn't expect guests today - but that only makes things more interesting; not like you've got much on your plate anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Reader, Elijah Kamski/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Kamski/Reader, Hank Anderson &amp; Connor, Hank Anderson &amp; Original Female Character(s), Hank Anderson &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plastic lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584795">I Am Alive</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper">forsakenoathkeeper</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dipped into magnificent "I Am Alive" by forsakenoathkeeper recently, and noticed that while the sex was succulent (har, har, har), the Reader character was too kind, selfless, bold and open to my taste.<br/>So, this is my meek "Hi there!" to all the bitter, manipulative, power hungry bitches with penchant for drama and self-destruction.<br/>You go, gurrrrl.<br/>Not everyone gets to be perfect.</p><p>(Also, an apology in advance about my English. I tried my best; I'm sorry if any shit slipped past my radar.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...It was half past two PM when your doorbell rang. The sound, loud and abrupt, rattled through your large, beautiful house like a thunder, waking you from a makeshift meditation over a half-finished glass of white port. Your house was expensive and you loved it; it just felt too much of a cage: so many rooms, so little space.</p><p>The quick check on the front door security camera showed two men you never met before. One was older, with a slouched posture and mottled gray hair; you'd describe his fashion sense as mildly amusing atrocity from hell. The other one…  you felt a sweet tremor shake your solar plexus; the feeling was so strong it didn't leave even after your eye registered belatedly a wide blue-colored band around his shoulder. Of fucking course. They just don't make humans this cute.</p><p>Eyeing the pair on the security monitor, you took a sip from your glass. You didn't expect anyone, but you couldn’t in good conscience call yourself busy either.</p><p>- This is Detroit Police; miss Skagen, are you at home? - the older man's voice was low and raspy; he was now flailing his police badge at the camera.</p><p>Police? Now, that was interesting. </p><p>Normally you wouldn't be delighted by a police visit, but it was two PM, you were out of Red Ice and already bored like hell. And then there was that android, what was his model number again? You'd never seen a face like that before; maybe it was time to order a new Cyberlife catalogue and read it thoroughly with another glass of port.</p><p>You wrapped yourself in a long soft knitted cardigan, and marched toward the door.</p><p> </p><p>Your boldness was rewarded immediately as you opened the door: the shared look on both mens' faces was precious. The older one even exhaled something akin to a surprised cough, while the younger looking android just stared at you in disbelief. You knew you often had that effect on new people, yet it never failed to amuse you.</p><p>- Christina Skagen? - the older guy finally asked. - Detective Hank Anderson, detective Connor, Detroit Police. We would like to ask you some questions regarding your association with Elijah Kamski.</p><p>Even after all this time, why does everything in your life have to be about Elijah?</p><p>- I thought you were from the police, and not from Vanity Fair? - you smiled graciously, making an inviting gesture. Android's name didn't escape you, as much as the way he winced at the sound of your voice.</p><p>You tended to have that effect on people. You were Christina Skagen - the face of RT-600, Kamski’s muse, Cyberlife founder's crazy ex. Or, that wild bitch, as the papers kindly referred to you during your messy breakup.</p><p>- Jeez, - you heard detective Anderson mutter under his breath as he followed you to the spacious living room, and your lips curled.</p><p>- Please, gentlemen, - you circled around the large, soft leather couch, tracing your hand along its armrest; not to be asked twice, the older cop took a seat. - May I offer you a drink? </p><p>He opened his mouth, but then shut it, changing his mind. You made another sip from your own glass, taking your time to enjoy the sight of the android policeman standing behind the couch, elegant in his rigid posture. It was looking around, scanning the room for relevant data as much as trying to avoid direct eye contact at any cost. It felt peculiar enough for you to ask: - Your android seems to be afraid of me, detective. What's the matter?</p><p>Your words hit a sore spot.</p><p>- He's not mine, - Anderson grumbled, and you couldn't help but notice he was deflecting the question.</p><p>- Ah, rented Cyberlife property, - you sighed. You had a good estimate of how much a top model could cost; with this guy it clearly was one digit on top of that. Damn, you wanted your hands on that thing.</p><p>- He's his own, - the older cop continued, and you noticed the nervous look the android shot at its human companion.</p><p>An advocate for android rights, in Detroit Police? It felt surreal to the point you questioned whether the second glass this morning was too much for you.</p><p>- You don’t seem to have an android around your house, - Connor's voice was sweet and boyish, very fitting for his charming freckled face. </p><p>You took the glass to your lips. Goddammit.</p><p>- I don’t need help filling up my dishwasher, - you stated teasingly, locking eye contact and enjoying the trembling sensation his tender brown eyes were bringing to your abdomen.</p><p>If they made Tracis with a face like that, the machines would have enslaved humanity a long, long time ago.</p><p>The reason was bullshit, by the way. You just wanted to poke at him a little more.</p><p>And you did it alright.</p><p>The android broke eye contact and stared down at his impeccable dress shoes, its LED blinking rich gold. You could swear you saw a faint tint of blush on his cheeks; how amazing was that!</p><p>- Well maybe it's a good thing Cyberlife creations took <em> that </em> side of your charm after you, miss Skagen, - you could feel contempt resonate through the older detective’s voice, and man made no attempt to hide it.</p><p>You were used to stirring drama and enjoyed it thoroughly; you haven’t had this for a long, long time - pretty much since...</p><p>- Hank, - Connor’s hand laid on Anderson’s shoulder, firm yet gentle; the older cop relaxed under the touch, his tense shoulders going limp. The android continued, this time addressing you, and you were pleased to notice it regained enough composure to keep eye contact again. - You were working as a software engineer alongside Elijah Kamski five years ago. We were hoping you could share your perspective.</p><p> </p><p>This was something you truly didn’t expect. The smile fled your lips, even if just for a second; you had to take another sip from the glass to get it back.</p><p>- So... that’s what it’s all about, - the confident look the android was suddenly sporting didn’t escape you. Did it have interrogation software installed? You glanced at the model number on its jacket; you had no idea what RK800 was supposed to do.</p><p>Oh, but you wanted to get your hands on this beautiful thing so much.</p><p>- I’m afraid my relationship with Elijah in that regard was brief, - you continued, frowning involuntarily. - What is that you want to know?</p><p>- We are specifically interested in the phenomenon of android deviancy, - the android stated, stressing the “deviancy” word specifically. It almost felt like the machine was pleased with its own initiative.</p><p>You stayed quiet for a moment, the glass at your lips. You had no faintest idea what the detectives expected you to share, and to what extent. Still, this was a chance, a gamble you wanted to take.</p><p>All of a sudden, you weren’t bored anymore.</p><p>- I think there might be something I could spill. But I’d like a favor in return, - you nodded slowly, giving the RK800 a dirty look.</p><p> </p><p>Your proposal was met with mixed feelings.</p><p>- Oh, for fuck’s sake. What’s wrong with you people?! - detective Anderson shouted trying to get off the couch. Android’s hand pinned him in place, this time with more force than needed.</p><p>- Elijah is a… complex man. Being close to him stains you in a way, I guess, - you shrugged shamelessly; not that it was only Elijah who could stain people and leave marks, no. - Please indulge me. I haven’t had access to my work for a long, long time.</p><p>Sadly, this was true. No one wanted to hire “Kamski’s crazy bitch”, forcing you to live off the humiliating allowance of the royalties from your pretty face and occasional pittance from tabloid interviews.</p><p>Enamored with your face, in your bitterness and self-deprecation they let you stuff yourself with Red Ice and rot slowly from the inside… You met the older detective’s gaze, heavy like hell. He clearly didn’t want his android to be touched by anyone, let alone you.</p><p>- It’s okay, Hank, - the sweet, boyish voice whispered. - I’m used to maintenance inspections.</p><p>You felt very jealous of those who worked at the facility dedicated to RK800 maintenance.</p><p>Well, wasn’t it your turn to have a taste? You put your glass down.</p><p>- Connor, is it? - you asked gently, taking android's elegant palm in your hands.</p><p>Graceful. Long, narrow fingers, soft synthetic skin. You’ve let your thumb graze over his accurate knuckles; android’s LED turned yellow briefly, but you couldn’t be sure whether it was a result of your actions or a routine network ping.</p><p>- State your model purpose, - you enjoyed this little chance to display your commanding voice too much for your own good.</p><p>- Locating and hunting deviant androids, - Older cop huffed heavily from his seat as Connor was speaking. - I'm a prototype.</p><p>So, the machine was a bounty hunter! You felt the thrill run through your spine, reverberating at the tips of your fingers; involuntarily you smiled at the sensation. As much as Elijah’s persona had that aura of edgeness you used to cherish and adore, this was very, very different. You wanted to savor it properly.</p><p>You tugged lightly at Connor’s hand, and the android followed your impulse obediently. Still, there was sort of worry behind its beautiful brown eyes, as if it regretted something it said. Almost indistinguishable, it still lingered there, lurking in the background.</p><p>You fought an impulse to caress android's soft freckled cheek, and ushered the machine towards the sturdy oaken coffee table instead.</p><p>- I'll need good access, so please sit down. I assure you it’s very durable, - you added hastily as Connor stumbled, staring at the piece of furniture in disbelief (oh boy, it was durable; you've seen to that personally so many good times.)</p><p>Connor leaned at the coffee table graciously, and your trained eye took delight in how precisely android’s servos balanced its weight before coming in contact with the polished wooden surface. The machine was a work of art, truly.</p><p>- Tell me about your functions. What did they add?</p><p>- Reinforced chassis, added computational speed, spectrographic analysis, forensic analysis on the fly… - the last one caught your attention; you needed something to latch on, and an intricate function was a perfect opportunity.</p><p>- Hmm. Can you demonstrate that?</p><p>- Yes, but I'd need… a sample, - there was a defeated note to android's tone you couldn't quite parse. Wasn’t it natural for an android to be eager to display its features?</p><p>- Sure, - you smiled, unable to resist this little opportunity to be vulgar; you licked your index finger in a casual way, without breaking eye contact, and extended your palm towards Connor.</p><p>You expected the machine to grab your hand and scan it. You didn’t expect it to close its eyes in the most tender way and touch your finger with its soft lips. And when its textured, rubbery tongue scraped against your finger pad briefly, you almost gasped, forced to hold your breath.</p><p> </p><p>You now knew what you wanted clearly. You just didn’t know how you’d get there yet.</p><p>- Where do I upload the report? - the android asked sincerely, and you noticed it wasn’t letting go of your hand yet, as if enjoying the contact without even realizing it.</p><p>You caressed its lips with your thumb, pretending you’re lost in thought, and felt them tremble under your touch, ready to let your finger in again.</p><p>- Can you pick the in-house network signal? - you asked with your most charming smile, feeling your voice go deeper, lower, more feral. God, you felt so turned on. - I’ve got a media server running, it will do.</p><p>You turned around to glance at detective Anderson, who was eerily silent during the whole scene; his shoulders were slouched a little, but the casual posture couldn’t deceive you: his steel gray gaze was locked on you through the scatter of gray strands, and it was not friendly, to put it mildly.</p><p>Was he... jealous?</p><p>- Let’s check on your chassis now, - you turned your attention back to the android, looking into his brown eyes for reassurance. It nodded slightly, expressing consent. - Connor, could you please unbutton your shirt for me?</p><p>You circled around the coffee table, playfully giving the cop a better view, sure to keep your thumb on android’s lips. The machine was indeed graceful; its movements felt choreographed perfectly as it undid its tie, putting it away neatly, and then every single button of its pristine white shirt.</p><p>You wanted to claw into its pink freckled skin desperately; instead, you picked up your glass and took another sip of port. Carefully you placed the glass back, and returned to your place in front of Connor, hitting android’s knee with yours in process. You felt the machine twitch slightly at the touch, and that sent a jolt up your spine.</p><p>You enjoyed it way too much. Sitting on your coffee table was nothing but a plastic shell with its intricate programming, yet it felt so incredibly real with its charming freckles and fluttering eyelashes.</p><p>What sort of horny bitch made you, Connor?</p><p>You kneeled before the gorgeous machine. If it was human, you’d say it blushed bashfully as you traced your palm down its pectorals to the place where the soft, marshmallow-like skin hid the solid metallic ring of the thirium pump regulator - but alas, it wasn’t. Heavily reinforced panels under android’s pectorals didn’t escape your trained eye; this body was made to endure and succeed, to be strong and dominate. Why they’d make its AI behave like a shy college virgin was beyond your understanding.</p><p>Teasing, you rolled your finger around the almost unnoticeable indent in android’s chest. A small huff of hot exhaust left its lips. Either they skimped on cooling, there was some sort of internal defect present. Or...</p><p>- You seemed startled when you saw me. Why was that? - you asked, adding a genuine compassion to your tone.</p><p>- I’ve… met a RT-600 earlier today, - the android whispered. You understood quickly where he could have seen it. Elijah, you sly motherfucker; still keeping disposable copies of you around.</p><p>- Did you like it?</p><p>- I… yes, - Connor admitted as his cheeks turned the sweetest, girlish tint of pink.</p><p>- Good, - you smiled.</p><p>You wondered for some time how thirium would taste. Maybe it was time to check that out.</p><p> </p><p>You traced the hard metal rim of the thirium pump regulator again, this time pushing a little bit harder; a new shy, suppressed huff of hot exhaust gave you all the feedback you needed. You placed your hand on Connor’s neck, covering the spot the data port was hidden under with your palm. The synthetic skin felt fantastic, but the look in the machine's eyes was the most precious thing - it understood what was going on, growing frightened and agitated at the same time.</p><p>You tugged gently, forcing Connor to lower its… his neck, and planted a kiss on his lips - a soft, gentle, probing touch of flesh over plastic, reminiscent of how your first kiss with Elijah five years ago went. You wanted to see if he’d play along… He did, and in the most feral, sincere way, fighting his way into your mouth with his tongue, hot as a stove and rugged like fine sandpaper.</p><p>You broke the kiss, but not because it hurt; you felt so high you could barely keep your hands to yourself, higher than from a dose of Red Ice. However, a little teasing never hurt.</p><p>You turned to the older detective, who was still drilling your back with a stern glare.</p><p>- Detective Anderson, - you took your time to smile innocently right into man’s face while caressing Connor’s neck around his data port in the most lewd way. - I believe your android might, in fact, be a deviant.</p><p>Connor gasped; you felt him tighten under your palm, ready for a jump. You weren’t done yet; your thumb slipped into his mouth again, pushing against his rough tongue, extracting a small whine from his voice box.</p><p>- Told you he’s not mine, - the cop answered grumpily, sinking deeper into leather cushions. His voice was steady, but you felt a low, suppressed tremble in it. Did he enjoy the show as much as you? Oh, you bet he did, despite fighting it; you didn’t intend to leave him unentertained. You shifted your weight slightly, resting your elbow on Connor’s lap, to provide a better view.</p><p>Connor felt incredibly real, but he still wasn’t human, and you had to put your imagination to a good hard work to arouse him further. The crotch area, for example, was predictably of no use to you, since he wasn’t a Traci; his chest save for the thirium pump regulator outlet was reinforced so heavily he barely felt anything there either.</p><p>Your hand stroked android’s thigh, and rested on the knee joint, where two leg biocomponents connected together. This was the right kind of the spot you were looking for; you cupped his knee with your palm, and scraped your nails over the jeans fabric slowly. Connor let out a staticky moan; his LED flashed crimson red rapidly suggesting he was in severe emotional turmoil. Aroused as fuck, you dismissed the thought that you could cause any internal damage; he was built to endure.</p><p>- You know you can always sample more data off me, - you whispered, massaging softly the spot on Connor’s cheek where his jaw connected to his skull. He took it as a cue immediately, reaching for your hand with a hot wet kiss, wheezing with overheated exhaust. His cooling was doing its best, but it was barely enough. - But I think we should ask your officer in command for permission first.</p><p>Connor froze, and you were delighted by the sudden frightened expression on his face. Poor thing; he enjoyed himself so much he forgot about his companion. You felt almost sorry as he gasped, blushing, searching for words.</p><p>You felt confident enough for a small power play around this.</p><p>- You are on a mission after all, - you whispered into his ear, knowing perfectly the older cop was well within the hearing range. The android tensed, frowning; you’ve noticed the soft boyish charm flee his features. He wasn’t there yet, close, but not yet; he needed a little nudge over the edge.</p><p>- It’s alright, - you continued, caressing his neck tenderly, making sure the data port rim had its share of love from your fingers, and felt his shoulders slouch a bit. Just a little bit, but it made so much difference; you’d bet Elijah was captivated by this android to the same degree as you were, and not for entirely different reasons. - We can all enjoy a bit of each other’s company.</p><p>You openly invited Anderson to join you, but he didn’t move by an inch. You could see an impressive tent he was sporting; this man had fucking restraint, and you respected that.</p><p>Not that he objected against you going on, so...</p><p>A faint, disoriented smile blossomed on Connor’s lips as he understood what you implied.</p><p>- You… like… me? - his voice box stuttered as you fondled with both his data port and thirium pump regulator at the same time.</p><p>- I so fucking much do, Connor, - you whispered into his neck, making sure to stress his name properly. - Now, ask detective Anderson if you’re allowed to fuck me.</p><p>- Hank, I… - the android closed his eyes, panting heavily.</p><p>- For fuck’s sake. Go ahead if you want to, - the man grumbled, rubbing his forehead. You almost asked yourself if you went too far with the tease, but abandoned that thought quickly. You were so fucking jealous of Anderson right now, having perfect access to this wonderful boy all the time.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Connor didn't need to be asked twice.</p><p>In a sleek movement he grabbed your wrists, ushering you down to the floor, rolling over and pressing your body into his, while simultaneously gaining some privacy in taking cover behind the coffee table.</p><p>He did check your media server out, you realized as the android unlaced your cardigan swiftly, and buried his face in your chest. His tongue lapped at your soft skin, hot and harsh, leaving burning streaks; not that you minded.</p><p>When android's daft fingers found one of your nipples under the lacy bra, you almost moaned, arching your back. You wanted him badly, desperately, but it wasn't just sex you were after. </p><p>You wanted to break Connor apart and rebuild him anew; push him over the edge and save him. Like you did it with Elijah so many times.</p><p>You wanted him to deviate for you.</p><p>You gave him a soft push as soon as Connor shifted his balance intending to go down on you; obedient, he let you topple him effortlessly. Panting, you climbed on top of his hot, vibrating body.</p><p>You needed something powerful to contradict his instructions. Something good.</p><p>- Please show me your thirium pump regulator, - you whispered into his ear, letting strands of your hair tickle his charming freckled face.</p><p>Again, Connor behaved like a good little machine he was; the soft peachy skin around his solar plexus retracted, showing white plastic of the chassis and the large silver ring encircling the glowing biocomponent. You reached down, and planted a soft kiss in the middle of the circle, feeling the soft vibration of thirium inside with your lips. Connor gasped with a low, staticky hiss; you got his sweet spot right.</p><p>You didn't break contact; instead, you parted your lips, letting your tongue trace the metal around the biocomponent's border. Connor’s hands grabbed your hips, digging into your soft flesh like claws; drowned in pleasure, he was oblivious to the fact he was hurting you.</p><p>To you, this seemed enough of a nudge.</p><p>Still caressing his thirium pump regulator with your fingers, you reached for his ear, and whispered:</p><p>- I'm ready to talk now. To answer your questions, to help with your mission. But if you ask me, - you enjoyed the conflicted look on his sweet aroused face so much you were struggling severely to keep yourself in control. - I'll go on and finish you off instead. What… what do you want, Connor?</p><p>Connor closed his eyes. His LED, wine red before, flashed a quick sporadic flutter of crimson; for a moment you were worried you'd push too far, as his fingers trembled uncontrollably on your hips.</p><p>But then you realized he was fighting the restrictions inside him. He wanted you to go on; he wanted to be with you in this very moment, even if it was pure physical attraction, and nothing more. Of course you wanted to help him through it; you lowered your head, and planted another kiss on the regulator. A low rattling hiss escaped Connor’s voice box as a powerful jolt hit through his chest, and you felt his grip relax a little. </p><p>- P-please, - he whined, pleading. - Please don't stop.</p><p>That was all reassurance you needed.</p><p>You started lapping at the hot silver ring with double effort, enjoying the soft pulsating vibration of thirium under your tongue and abrupt huffs of hot exhaust leaving android's cooling system. You could feel he was close; you yourself could come right now just at the sensation of this perfectly engineered body, the Pinnacle of Creation, squirming in pleasure helplessly below you.</p><p>Carefully you shifted your weight and moved your leg, aligning the small laced triangle of your panties with Connor’s knee; this was not how you wanted him, but you still gasped lowly when the rough jeans fabric rubbed you through the thin lace.</p><p>You stopped for a moment to shoot a quick glance at Connor’s face. His eyes were closed, lips parted blissfully, huffing out small portions of sultry air. You wanted to kiss him; instead, you reached yourself down and wetted your finger with your own slick, then slipped the finger into his soft receptive mouth.</p><p>Connor’s back arched and you almost toppled over. He was beautiful, scorching hot, an intricate piece of expensive machinery brought to awareness by your will; the idea was driving you insane. You were so close, feeling a tight knot in your abdomen unravel and flourish; you pushed your finger deeper into android’s mouth and whispered:</p><p>- Say my name.</p><p>- Ch-chris… ti… - Connor’s voice drowned in static, but you were already there, shaking, clenching your thighs helplessly around his knee. You weren’t graceful or elegant; you were a sloppy hot mess, sprawled over the perfect body of a young god.</p><p>For a moment you stayed still, letting the tide of dizziness rush away from your head; then you noticed how still he was under you. The idea that his cooling failed scared you, but then you noticed his LED blink slowly in soft pale amber.</p><p>He didn’t fail. He was a true killer machine.</p><p> </p><p>You fixed your cardigan quickly; technically, you never undressed, so it wasn't hard to pretend you were decent.</p><p>- If you are done with your <em> inspection </em> , - you heard the familiar rasp voice, and chuckled involuntarily at how Anderson stressed the word "inspection" for you, - I'd like to ask you some questions, miss Skagen. <em> If </em>you don't mind.</p><p>You came up from behind the coffee table, fixing your hair, painfully aware of swollen lips and beads of sweat running down your neck.</p><p>- I'm sorry, detective, - you smiled casually, noticing how hard he was still. Damn, this man's composure was pure iron; you loved that in people. - I accidentally sent your android into soft reboot. He must be up and running in five minutes.</p><p>The way Anderson’s gaze softened at the pronoun didn't escape you. You envied the bizarre friendship they possessed so much.</p><p>- Would you like a coffee? - you continued, getting up from your knees.</p><p>- Make it Irish, - the detective grumbled with a smirk.</p><p>You didn't skimp on whiskey in that drink, and the cop's grateful expression was the sweetest thing you've seen in a long time. Well, apart from…</p><p>- Oh, - you mentioned passingly, landing on the sofa next to Anderson. - And he's definitely a deviant now.</p><p>The older detective huffed, choking on his beverage.</p><p>- Jeez.</p><p>- He gets to be his own person now, - you shrugged; you still were proud and excited with what you did, but the euphoria was fleeting quickly. You were running out of time; a couple of formal questions, and they’d leave you alone with your bitterness and self-destruction again.</p><p>They always leave you alone in the end.</p><p>Suddenly, a morbid image of RT-600 androids in Elijah’s house, bleak and idle, came to your mind. He called them "Chloe"; you were Christine, but how did it change anything?..</p><p>- Hey, kid. You alright? - Anderson’s heavy palm landed on your shoulder, shaking off the sudden unwelcomed ennui. - He hurt you, or something?</p><p>You realized the cop was examining a prominent burn mark on your neck Connor's tongue managed to leave.</p><p>If only it ever was that easy.</p><p>- No. No, he was gentle, - you answered, covering the mark with your palm.</p><p>Anderson nodded to himself.</p><p>- Fucker tried to make him shoot one of those… you know, - he trailed off, dancing around trying to moderate the uncomfortable part.</p><p>So much like Elijah. There were days you felt he'd gladly put a bullet in your head with his very own hands; a fair cost to playing with fire. You rubbed the burn mark, and felt the sting of budding pain.</p><p>- Did he? - you asked silently.</p><p>- No. Hell no, he didn’t, - the detective shook his head fiercely, with proudness in his voice.</p><p>- Good, - you whispered, feeling a tear well in the corner of your eye. They called you crazy for a reason; why did you have to get emotional all the time? If only you could be more like those Chloe dolls, if only you could stop...</p><p>- Hey, - the warm, heavy palm squeezed your shoulder. Smitten by the fleeting kindness of the gesture, you felt extremely embarrassed for all the tease the man had to take from you earlier. - It's alright.</p><p>You got up to check on Connor, grab your glass, get away from the scorching sincerity of the contact. The feeling you didn’t deserve this was too intense.</p><p>- I don’t know anything, - you whispered, kneeling next to the serene android, taking your time to fix every single button of his shirt. - Sorry for wasting your time.</p><p>- Well, can’t say it wasn’t fun at all, - the older detective chuckled nonchalantly, and you felt a mischievous spark in his voice light up your own flame.</p><p>- When he wakes up… do you think he'd like to…</p><p>- I don’t think he wouldn’t, - Anderson smiled. He relaxed against the soft leather of sofa cushions, and you basked in the warm light of his gray eyes shamelessly, like a child sunbathing on a beach. - But you'll have to ask him yourself. His own person, all that shit.</p><p>You nodded slowly.</p><p>So were you, after all; no matter how hard Elijah wanted to capture you, fix you, tame and mass produce you, he could never take it away from you - the luxury of being your own self.</p><p> </p><p>No one could.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>